


Wind Thee in My Arms

by APgeeksout



Category: Station Eleven - Emily St. John Mandel
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Sleep eludes Kirsten at the airport in Severn City.





	Wind Thee in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



The airport in Severn City was never wholly still, but it was quietest in the hours long after dark. It was in that relative peace that Kirsten and Luli slipped out of Charlie’s crowded tent and padded through the moonlit Concourse to the makeshift hospital tent and the pallet where Sayid was also failing to sleep. 

“Tell me a story?” he whispered, making room for her to curl against his ribs.

She recited lines they both knew by heart as Luli nestled between their feet, Sayid’s breath evened out, and the third knife freshly inked on her wrist stopped burning.


End file.
